Unforeseen Change
by Eviefan
Summary: Not long after Oliver and Felicity move to Ivy Town, he gets a call that will change their lives. This story is my attempt to bring William into their lives at an earlier time. Also want to see how Oliver will juggle helping with Hive while keeping William safe. Will be mature content later in the story.
1. Revelation

Felicity was finishing a conference call with the board of Palmer Tech, when Oliver walked into their room with a troubled expression. When he sat down on the end of the bed without saying anything, she set her laptop aside to join him. This was the first time she'd seen him look so distracted since leaving Star City several months ago. "Oliver?"

He turned toward her in acknowledgement. "How was your meeting?"

Immediately she shook her head. "That can wait, what's going on?"

"I just got off the phone with Jean Loring, my mom's attorney. She was sent an un-cashed check for one million dollars. It was dated just before I left on The Queens Gambit." For a brief moment he looked away, taking a breath, glancing back her way. "It was written to a girl named Samantha. Jean says the CCPD sent her the check by a visit from Barry Allen, four weeks ago. She's been trying to find a way to get ahold of me." With all the traveling they had done prior to moving to Ivy Town, it wasn't a surprise that it had taken this long for Oliver to get the call.

When he didn't say anything more, Felicity reached over and took his hand. "Does Jean want to see you?" Oliver nodded, before shutting his eyes. There was more to this than just a girl from his past, or at least Felicity felt there was. Not wanting to push him, she leaned against his left shoulder while still holding his hand. They sat that way for a few minutes before Oliver brought his free hand to her cheek, leaning in until their lips met. The kiss was gentle, slow. His lips were light on hers. When he drew away, he looked more relaxed. "I need to go back to Star City in the morning."

"Alright, I think I'll come with you. It wouldn't hurt to be seen in person instead of on a screen." Before he could get away, Felicity reached out pressing her hand against the back of his head as she crushed her lips to his. For now all thoughts of travel were put aside for something much more fulfilling.

* * *

It had been a long time since Oliver had stepped foot into the building where Jean Loring worked. Felicity's driver had dropped him off before taking her to Palmer Tech. He didn't have any trouble getting through security because the guard was a man he recognized from the few times he'd been there before. Once in the elevator, Oliver let his mind drift a little. The last time he'd talked to Samantha was when she told him that she'd lost the baby. It was that memory that led Oliver to belief that maybe his mother hand given the money to help her out, or to keep her quiet.

Jean greeted him at her door with a hand shake before signaling him to take a seat in one of the chairs in front of her desk. "It's good to see you Oliver. Can I get you some coffee?"

"No thank you." Oliver kept his expression neutral, even though he felt like she was about to drop something about his past that would be monumental.

After sitting down, Jean pulled out a folder thick with papers inside. A moment later he was looking at a check written eight and a half years ago.

"Mister Allen came by with this folder involving a case that the police are currently working on. Samantha Clayton was in her home during a break in. She was shot two times in her stomach and was found in the home by her young son."

The memory of the call from Samantha all those years before came back so clearly in his mind, that Oliver could remember the feeling of relief and also sadness at not have to worry about being a father. At the mention of a child many things became crystal clear to him. The check was written the day after Oliver told his mom about Samantha being pregnant. The phone call from Samantha was strange because she didn't sound too upset, not in the way he would have expected. Looking Jean in the eyes, Oliver was ready for more answers. "Where is her son?"

"A neighbor has been taking care of him. It appears that her parents died a year before she did." The next piece of paper put in front of him was a copy of the birth certificate. Her son's name was William. The only name filled out for parent was hers. Could it be possible that this was his son? When a picture was slid in front of him, Oliver drew in a breath. The child he was looking at could have been his own picture at that age.

"How long would it take to order a paternity test?"

"I can get that set up right now."

Oliver nodded unable to take his eyes away from the picture. William was wearing a baseball uniform along with a catcher's mitt. The smile on his face was full of joy even with two missing front teeth. William was happy, something Oliver wanted for him. There would be time later to ponder what to do next. For now Oliver needed to know for sure if William was his.

* * *

Much later he and Felicity were having dinner in the hotel restaurant. He listened intently as she told him about a new project that had been proposed for a battery that would last longer than any other on the market. "There's still a lot of work, but I think this is just what the company needs. How was your appointment with Jean?"

"Informative. She told me some things that might bring a lot of change into our lives." Since they were in a secluded area of the restaurant, Oliver decided to go on and tell her what he had learned, beginning with what had happened with Samantha. "I met her during a time when I was dating Laurel Lance. Back then I didn't really care about anyone's feelings but my own. I wasn't interested in any serious relationships. I met Samantha at a party that Laurel couldn't go to. It was just one night, but that was all it took. About a month later she called me and we met for lunch. When she told me she was pregnant, I didn't know what to do. At that time I had a pretty good relationship with my mother. When I told her, she made me feel safe. I knew she would help me out. A few days later I got a call from Samantha telling me that she had a miscarriage. After that I went on with my life and never thought of her again."

"I'm sorry she lost the baby. It must have been a relief. I mean it must have been nice to be able to move on." Felicity stuttered trying to put things a better way. Oliver reached for her hand holding on to it.

"It was a relief. I wasn't ready for that responsibility. However she didn't lose the baby. The check was written a day after I told mom about Samantha. She never cashed it. Felicity, there is a very strong chance that I have a son."

Her reaction was an audible gasp. Even with that surprise, Felicity didn't look away. "I… What are you going to do?"

"Jean ordered a paternity test. Tomorrow I have an appointment with my doctor to get that done. Jean ordered one for William that will also be done."

"Did she give you a picture?"

"I have it in our room."

"You think this is your son don't you?"

"That picture could have been me. And having thought about the day I told my mom, and the check, it leads me to believe that he is. If the test comes back that he is my son, you and I need to talk about what to do next. Barry paid a visit to Jean with a folder of paper work. She told me that Samantha was killed during a burglary and that William was the one to find her."

"Oh my God."

All Oliver could do was nod. He didn't know the first thing about how to be a dad. The closest he'd ever come was with Thea, but even that was more of a big brother role even when she was doing drugs and stealing dresses. At that time his mom was the one who had finally tried to parent Thea. Finding out that William had been the one to find Samantha murdered in their home prompted Oliver to move past his reservations about being a father. If he was, he'd take responsibility for the boy.

Back in their room Oliver showed Felicity the picture. She agreed that he did look like him. "I can't imagine what he's going through. It's nice that he's staying with his friend's family."

"Felicity, I need you to tell me how you feel about all of this. If I'm his father I'll take care of him as best I can. I don't want you to feel pressured into having to help with his care." It was just like Oliver to think he had to do this on his own. What Felicity was grateful for was that he was wanting to know how she felt instead of making a decision for her that she might not agree with.

"We are in this together. I love you Oliver, and if this is your son it means that he's a part of you. I want to be with both of you. You aren't alone anymore." Felicity stood up from her seat beside him on the sofa, turning to face him. Slowly she straddled his lap bringing both hands to cup his cheeks. She tilted forward, brushing her lips against his, wanting to show him how much she loved him. Oliver was quick to respond pressing a hand to the back of her head, deepening the kiss. As she pushed forward, Felicity felt the bulge in his slacks, moaning her pleasure into his mouth.

While they continued to kiss, Oliver's hands slid down her sides moving under her bottom, pulling her flush against his bulge. In the same moment he stood, breaking away from her mouth to trail wet kisses down her throat. A warmth began to spread from her center down between her legs as she locked them around his waist. At the same time he began nuzzle behind her ear, Felicity found her back pressed against a wall. Removing her hands from where they held on around his shoulders, Felicity reached down between them, finding the button on his slacks. Once it was released, she slid her hand into his boxers finding the target she was seeking.

Oliver already had her skirt pulled up, and with the flick of his wrist, her panties were out of the way. The moment she felt him sink inside, Felicity tilted her head back trying to remember how to breath. At first his moments were slow. His mouth covered hers and their tongues moved together. With his next thrust, Felicity arched her hips forward gasping as he seemed to sink deeper in her depths. The faster Oliver began to thrust, the harsher her breathing became. Just as she felt like the pressure inside was ready to explode, Oliver pulled out of her. Felicity gasped wobbling as he lowered her to her feet.

Before she could protest, she was facing the wall. His left arm wrapped around her stomach right before her drove back inside.

Eventually they made it to their bed, making love a few more times before sleep claimed them. She woke resting with her body mostly on top of Oliver. Felicity sighed, rubbing her cheek against his chest. His arms drew her closer as she felt his lips move against the top of her head. In his arms she felt safe and free. Even with all she had learned, Felicity trusted Oliver. She wanted to help in any way she could. This was going to change a lot of things for them. Maybe it was a good thing that they'd left Star City when they did. Ivy Town was more conducive for raising a child. Even so, she wondered if Oliver would return to helping their friends. Knowing that it was pointless to think any more, Felicity turned, kissing his chest.

* * *

Wet kisses trailing over her shoulder woke Felicity from a sound sleep. Being brought to wakefulness to his kisses was the best way to start the day. With a smile, Felicity turned over to face him. "Did you get any sleep?"

"A little," he responded as he drew his fingers through her hair. Before Oliver could do anything more his cell began to go off. Without turning away from her, he reached behind, bringing it to his ear. When he sat up, Felicity took time to take a shower.

In their room, she got dressed and began to pack. Her cell went off, and she sighed when seeing that the caller was her mother. Once seated on her side of the bed, Felicity answered. "Hi mom."

"Baby girl. Have you gotten everything unpacked at the house? I can't wait to come visit. Maybe on Friday. I can help you decorate. I can't believe my baby is living in her first house."

"Mom, Friday won't work. I have to travel for work. Oliver is coming with me."

"I wish you were coming to Vegas. Since your CEO, maybe you could schedule some meetings here.

"Maybe some other time. I would love to talk more, but we need to head out. I'll call you in a few days, Love you mom." Before her mother could respond, Felicity ended the call feeling winded like she'd run a marathon.

"Your mom?" Oliver came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"How could you tell?"

"You're out of breath." Oliver chuckled as he picked up the polo she'd laid out for him.

"She was all prepared to come for a visit and help decorate the house. She still can't stop talking about me being in my own house, and the man that I'm dating." Felicity finished putting her computer in the case, making sure she had the power cord. "Who was on the phone earlier?"

"Caitlin. She suggested doing the test for me. She'll also get Barry to retrieve the test from the hospital where William will have his done. Caitlin will be able to get the results today. This way insures that the press won't get ahold of anything before we're ready."

With her bag packed, Felicity walked to him, giving him a hug. "I think that's the best idea. If everything comes out positive how long do you think it will take to get William?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead. I need to ask Jean if this neighbor has guardianship based on something Samantha may have set up."

That was something Felicity hadn't thought of. "If this wouldn't have happened you wouldn't know about him would you?"

Oliver moved a little away drawing her head up so they could see one another. "I think that was the plan. At the time it was a better choice for them. William didn't need a father who was only interested in getting the next good screw."

One thing Felicity was grateful for was that Oliver had outgrown all of that. His experiences on the Island and even after coming home had forced him to grow up. She was proud of him for pressing forward to find out more about William. As for her, the thought of having children hadn't even been in her mind until two days ago.

* * *

After getting their bags set up in the suite at Central City Resort and Spa, Oliver drove the rental sedan to Star Labs. It never ceased to amaze him that he could walk right in without being stopped by a guard or security system. Feeling Felicity squeeze his hand, Oliver gave one of his own. He had never appreciated how much having her with him meant until all of this had taken place. As they entered the main room, Caitlin and Cisco greeted them. "Where is Barry?"

A gust of wind answered the question as Barry stopped beside Cisco handing him a small box. "Getting the sample from the hospital.

While Felicity greeted Barry, Oliver walked with Caitlin down to one of the labs. "I appreciate you doing this."

"I'm happy to help. Once I get what I need, I should have the results in ten minutes at the most." Oliver nodded. The small lab had everything she needed. Once she took a swab to his mouth, Caitlin suggested he go back and wait with Felicity. It was there that Oliver was able to get more details about what had happened to Samantha.

"We still haven't found out who broke in. My guess is that maybe someone found out about the check, though that wasn't located until the second day we were there. I didn't get to see William. It never even occurred to me that maybe he was yours.

"You weren't looking at that angle. I'm just glad that you took what you did have to Jean." Not much later, Caitlin came in. Everyone stopped talking. Barry walked over to Cisco suggesting that they go do some testing of his speed while Felicity came to stand by Oliver.

"William is your son."

Hearing the words which confirmed a truth he already knew, still took his breath away. It brought back the brief bit of pain he had felt when Samantha told him she'd lost the baby. Oliver didn't even realize that he was moving until the back of his legs hit the chair Felicity had brought them too. After sitting down, Oliver reached out and pulled her down on his lap needing to hold on to her.

"I didn't realize how much I wanted this until just now. I need to call Jean."

"Why don't we do that when we get back to the resort? You need to take some time to let all of this process." She had a fair point. Even so, the thought of his eight year old son going through something so heart wrenching caused him to want to hurry up and get the ball rolling. "We should head back."

Once on his feet, and before Felicity could move away from him, Oliver reached for her bringing her into his arms. The kiss he gave her was one of gratitude and love. "I'm glad I have you with me."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

Oliver took her hand and walked into an adjoining room where Caitlin was talking to Wells. "I want to thank you for all that you did just now."

She smiled at him. "Let us know if there is anything else we can do."

On their way back to the resort, Oliver didn't say much. Felicity was doing the driving leaving him a chance to really come to terms with having a son. Getting back to the resort and going up to their room was a blur. It was getting a call from Thea that brought Oliver back to the present moment. "Thea?"

"Ollie, where are you? I went to your house with Laurel."

"I'm in Central City."

"Ok, we need you to come back here. I don't know if you've been watching the news, but we need your help."

"Thea, I left for a reason. Everything I worked for was for nothing." As he listened to her explaining what was going on, Oliver was also debating on telling her the real reason why he couldn't go back there on the next train. Thea had enough to deal with. "Thea, I can't come back right now." His sister wasn't happy with his answer accusing him of leaving the rest of them to pick up the mess he made by leaving. "I know I screwed up. I can't come back right now." The response he got was the call ending.

With his eyes closed, Oliver took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. He did feel guilty for not helping even though Thea accused him of not giving a damn about them. Right now he had an obligation and a need to take care of his son. The slight sinking in of the cushion beside him brought Oliver's eyes on the woman he loved. Without saying anything, Felicity leaned against his left side. Oliver put his arm around her drawing in strength from her touch. "Thea and Laurel stopped by the house. There is a lot going on in Star City. She wants me to come back."

"Did you tell her what is going on here?"

"No, she has enough to deal with there."

Felicity took his other hand and threaded her fingers with his. "Maybe it would help her understand more if she knows." He had considered that, but right now Oliver wanted as few people to know about this as possible even his baby sister. "Do you want to eat out or order in?"

At that moment, he realized they hadn't had anything to eat since their early flight. "How about we eat in?" When she nodded, Oliver reached over to the end table picking up a menu for in-room dining. Once he made the call, Oliver took out his cell preparing to contact Jean to get things set up to see about getting his son.


	2. William

William

Playing Mario Kart with his friend was the best kind of fun. Even when he didn't win William still enjoyed racing his car around the crazy track. Currently, Noah was in the lead. On his part of the screen William focused on getting coins and other prizes along the way. His hope was to get a boost so he might catch up with Noah, though at this point it didn't look like that would happen. A few minutes later the game was over with both of them laughing at the way they had crashed into other drivers and one another. "I wish real driving was so much fun," William said as he leaned back in the game chair.

"Well, bumper cars are kind of like that. Maybe we can go to Paulie's Pizza Zone," Noah suggested.

There were round bumper cars there along with ever video game on the planet. William nodded. "We should go ask your mom if she'll take us." With that thought in mind, he got up and raced his friend downstairs to the kitchen. William waited while Noah asked, feeling slightly disappointed when she told them that they were eating at the house.

"Noah, why don't you go up and start on your homework. I need to talk with William for a few minutes." William watched his friend heading out of the kitchen before he walked over to the table and sat down. Mrs. Walthrop was really nice. She smiled at him as he sat in the chair next to hers. "William. Tomorrow I'm taking you to see a doctor at the hospital. He wants to run a test."

His brow furrowed. "What kind of a test. It's not a shot is it?" Shots were the worst sort of pain.

"No sweet boy, nothing like that. He's going to swab the inside of your mouth."

When she didn't say anything more, William tugged at the bottom of his tee-shirt. "Why does he want to do that?"

"Well, it's a test to make sure you're healthy."

Relief was the first emotion William felt. "Okay. Is Noah going back to school tomorrow?" Since his mother had died, and William had been staying with the Walthrop's, Noah had been allowed to miss school to keep him company.

"He will be with us. Why don't you head on upstairs and work on some of the make-up work your teacher sent. I'll call you both when dinner is ready."

Back in his friend's room, one William got to share, he found Noah working on his homework. "Your mom says I have to get a test but not a shot. I also have to do my homework too." After grabbing his math workbook, William sat down on the bottom bunk. He settled on his stomach with his workbook in front of him. Math was his favorite subject. Soon he was focused on that, hoping that maybe over the weekend they could go to the pizza place and ride the bumper tubes.

* * *

Since the visit to the hospital didn't take too long, Mrs. Walthrop took them to the park. As soon as they were at the playground, Noah suggested they play Flash. "I get to be Flash first."

"Ok, I'll be Captain Cold." Once Noah turned around to count, William ran over to a big tree close to the wooden pirate ship. With ease he climbed up quite high, hiding in the branches. He knew once his friend found him, he would get caught on his way back down, but William didn't mind. Once Noah began looking, William giggled as he watched his friend trying to find him among the playground equipment. Climbing trees was something he never got tired of. William hoped that someday he could have a giant tree house.

Finally Noah found him. As William was well prepared, when he got down the tree, he was caught. Once it was his turn to be The Flash, William counted with his eyes shut facing the tree. While he searched, William thought about his mom, wishing that The Flash could have saved her like he had done for so many other people. One time his mom told him that as fast as The Flash was, he couldn't save everyone all the time. It was that reason William wasn't mad that he hadn't been able to be there for his mom. Once he found Noah, the two boys decided to play on the giant wooden pirate ship.

This time William was Captain Jack Sparrow, while Noah was Captain Barbossa. "The Black Pearl is my ship," William said as he walked crooked, like he'd seen Jack walk in the movies.

"Arr, I say you're wrong. This is my ship and you should walk the plank." Noah had a stick, and William got one of his own as they began to battle over who got to keep the ship. They played pirate until it was time to go back to the house.

* * *

Trying to go to sleep was always hard. Even with Noah's mom sitting close by in the desk chair, William hated closing his eyes. Ever since his mom's death, his dreams were always about that and so much worse. Night was the only time he couldn't stop thinking about her.

 _It was dark outside of his house. All around there were empty streets and sidewalks. William turned around in a circle yelling for his mom. He heard his voice echo, feeling cold and afraid. Inside his house all the lights were out. Even though he tried to stop, his legs kept moving him towards the kitchen. There on the floor was his mom. She was lying on her stomach with her face down. All around her body was a puddle of blood. William desperately wanted to run away, but he couldn't. When he was standing over her, his mom reached out, wrapping her cold hand around his bare ankle. As her head lifted William saw that her eyes were white. She growled like all zombies did._ _"Nooooo." William tried to get away but he couldn't._

Suddenly he felt hands on his shoulders shaking him. William cried out as he sat up before clinking to Mrs. Walthrop. All he could do was cry against her chest while she rocked him. It wasn't her he wanted comfort from. Thinking about that had him crying even more.

A few minutes later he settled down enough to take the glass of water from Noah. He took a few sips before letting his friend take it back. "I don't want to talk about my dream." William pulled away from her and settled back against his pillow, making sure to hold on to his wolf that his grandparents had gotten him a few years ago. As he shut his eyes, William remembered how much fun it had been to go to the zoo with them in Metropolis. They had gotten to go feed the Giraffes. William had ridden the carousel and the train. It was those memories that drew him back into a sound safe sleep.

In the morning, William didn't feel like talking or playing. After he ate, he crawled back into bed keeping the covers over his head as he held on to his wolf. His stomach hurt, and he wanted his mom back.

"Will, do you want to build a fort?" Noah asked.

"I guess so." William pulled the covers down and got up. He helped Noah pull the desk closer to the bunk bed. After they had the sheet draped from the top bunk over the desk, he got their pillows and put them inside the covering of the sheets. Once they were inside, seated side by side, Noah turned on his I-Pad and they watched funny animal videos.

"What did you dream?" Noah asked a little later.

"It's the same one all the time. I'm in the street and it's all empty. There aren't any cars or any people on the sidewalks. When I call out there's always echoes. After that I walk towards my house even though I don't want too. I know that I'll see the same thing but I never can stop." William shut his eyes doing his best to be brave. "My mom was dead in the kitchen when I got home from school. But in my dreams she's always laying on her stomach and after I get close she grabs my ankle. Her eyes are white and she growls like a zombie. After that I always wake up." Despite his best efforts, William felt the tears running down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I won't ask you about it again. Do you want to watch Thor?"

"Yeah, that would be so much more fun." William helped Noah hold the I-Pad between them focusing on the movie rather than the unpleasant memories of his bad dreams.

* * *

Helen Walthrop sat in a small room in the courthouse tapping her foot against the floor. The CPS officer in charge of William's case had phoned just after breakfast, letting her know that William's father wanted to meet with her. The call had surprised her because until then, she didn't know his father was still around.

Helen worried that too much change for William would make things much worse. Thankfully Molly was home from school and agreed to come watch the boys this morning. Just as Helen got up to stretch her legs, there was a knock at the door before Karen walked in, followed by a man she recognized from the news. Never in all her life, would she have imagined this.

"Helen, this is Mr. Queen, William's father."

"Please call me Oliver." When he reached out, Helen shook his hand before sitting back down. After he was seated across from her, Karen began to tell Oliver about the arrangement of William living with her. When she finished, Oliver didn't hesitate with his questions. "How is my son?"

"He's coping as best he can. Nights are the worst. He has horrible nightmares, ones he won't tell me about. My son, Noah, told me that he thinks she's a zombie in his dreams. He hasn't been back to school. I've been trying my best to make him feel safe."

"Thank you for that. I never knew about him until just a few days ago. If you will agree to this, I want to have a few visits with him before moving forward. Eventually I want my son to live with my fiancé and me."

Helen didn't mind, and was happy that William's father was willing to take things slow. Her heart hurt at the thought of him going away, but she also knew that she was going to work with Oliver on this. "I don't mind at all. If you don't mind to give us a couple of days, I'd like to prepare him for this."

When he nodded, Helen felt relief. After making arrangements for their meet up at her home, she got her purse and walked to her car. On the drive home she thought of Samantha and hoped that her friend would approve of this.

* * *

Once again, William sat at the kitchen table while Mrs. Walthrop got him a glass of milk, and a plate with three chocolate chip cookies. He'd already finished his homework, even before Noah. The cookies were still warm, and William sighed in contentment as he let his second bite melt in his mouth.

"William, I got a call about the tests yesterday. Those tests while determining that you are healthy also tell the doctors other things. In this case the test let the doctors take your swab sample and match it with your father's." Helen waited for him to process this.

"I don't have dad. Mom said he died before I was born." William set his cookie down and his brow was furrowed in confusion.

"She wasn't aware that he was alive. He didn't know about you and I got to meet him yesterday." Again she waited, wanting to let him process without rushing him.

William shook his head. "I don't have a dad. I have you and Noah and Paul." Helen stood up and walked to him, kneeling in front of him.

"You do have all of us, and we all care for you William, very, very much. You are so lucky to have so many people who love and care for you. Your dad is a nice man. He wants to come by and meet you. He doesn't want to take you away from us right now."

William scrubbed at the tears running down his cheeks. "I want to go upstairs now."

"Alright." Helen watched him go as she sat down at the table. She hoped against hope that Mr. Queen would realize that his son wasn't ready to be moved away from the only home he had ever known.

* * *

When his friend came back into his room, Noah watched him crawl into the bottom bunk, pulling the covers over his head. After putting down his game controller, he walked over and sat on the mattress edge. "What happened?"

William started to sniff. "You're mom said my dad's alive and he wants to see me. I don't want him to see me. I want to live with you and even Paul."

Paul was Noah's annoying older brother. He knew all about dads who didn't live at home. Noah and Paul's dad lived in Gotham City. They only saw him at Christmas and sometimes when he came to town on their birthdays. "Well, maybe it will be like my dad. We only see him on birthdays and Christmas. Maybe you can just see yours like that and then you can live here and be my brother."

The blankets were pulled away, and William was looking at him. "You really think so?"

"Yeah, I mean your dad doesn't know you and he wouldn't take you away from a place you've known all your life." When his friend smiled, Noah felt better for him. "Okay, now we have to plan our attack on Paul. They both began to laugh as William got out of the bed. Bothering his big brother was something Noah loved to do. His brother used to be fun, but now all he did was talk about stupid girls.

After finding ways to prank people on Youtube, the boys got the supplies they needed. Paul wouldn't be home until later, leaving them plenty of time to set their traps. In his brother's bathroom, Noah with William's help, put plastic wrap over the toilet before lowering the seat. With a can of shaving cream in hand, they pulled the covers back on Paul's bed and emptied most of the can at the bottom of the mattress before pulling them back up.

"This is going to be epic," William said as they walked back into their room after putting away the evidence. "He's going to be so pissed."

Noah laughed. "That's the best part. Come on, let's see if we can go outside and climb in our tree."

* * *

Playing checkers was one more thing William was doing to keep from being nervous about meeting his dad. Again he was super glad Noah was home with him. While he decided on where to move one of his red checker pieces, Noah was taking apart and putting his kings back together. "Do you ever think about what you'll do if you do have to go live with your dad?"

For a moment William focused on the board. He smiled as he was able to make a double jump, taking two of Noah's pieces. "I'll live here of course. I'll tell him that I am with my brother and I'm happy here. It will be just like you said. He can come on Christmas and my birthday."

"Yeah, but what if he forces you to go with him."

William frowned. "I don't know. I hope he doesn't want me."

Once Noah made his move, both boys focused on the game. After it was over, with William winning, the boys crawled into their fort. They pretended that they were camping out in the wilderness, hiding from a big, brown bear. "Quick, get my sword. He's getting into our food." When Noah handed him a wooden sword, William crawled out. He used his sword to fight the bear off before going back into the tent.

"Did you kill him?"

"I stuck him in his butt and he ran away," William said while he laughed.

"Hey we should find a Youtube video of a bear getting stuck in the butt and running away." As Noah crawled out to retrieve his I-pad, William settled back against his pillow excited to see if they could find that on a funny animal video. Someone knocking at the door delayed Noah's return.

"Will, mom says you need to go with her."

Before crawling out, William grabbed his wolf. Noah stood by the door. "I'll get the video ready."

"Okay." Hesitantly, William followed Mrs. Walthrop down the hall. His stomach was churning. All he wanted to do was turn around and run back to Noah's room and lock the door. Once they were downstairs, William took her hand. She led him to the living room, the room with the piano and bookshelves. William stared down at his bare feet, hugging his wolf even tighter.

When they stopped walking, Mrs. Walthrop knelt down in front of him. "William, everything is going to be alright."

Taking a deep breath, William glanced past her staring at the man sitting on one of the sofas. He was a tall man. He had really large hands and really large feet. The man, his dad, also had a half a beard. He was smiling at him, waiting which helped him feel safer.

"Hi William."

"Hi," he whispered.

"Who is that you're holding?"

Glancing down at his wolf, William shut his eyes trying to not feel so stupid and afraid. Once his eyes were open, he looked back at his dad. "My wolf. Nana and Poppa got him for me when we went to Metropolis Zoo. He protects me."

"He looks like he does a good job."

"Me and Noah were talking. He has a dad who lives in Gotham City. His dad visits for Christmas and on his birthday. I want to stay here and live with Noah. He's my brother now." When his dad stood up, William realized that Mrs. Walthrop wasn't there, and that his dad was a giant. He began to worry his bottom lip with his teeth before his dad knelt down in front of him.

"William, I want you to feel safe with me. I'm very grateful that you have Noah and his family. They are doing a very good job taking care of you. I'm going to come by for a few more visit's so we can be comfortable around one another."

Taking that to mean that he didn't have to leave, William felt relieved. "Noah and me like playing the Flash. When I'm The Flash, Noah hides and he usually likes being Ace. I like being Captain Cold when I'm the bad guy." As he told his dad about what things he liked, William walked with him and sat on the sofa next to his dad.

"Do you want to know a secret?"

William nodded.

"The Flash is a very good friend of mine."

At that revelation, Williams eyes opened wide. "What's he like?" For the rest of the visit, his dad answered most of his questions about The Flash.

* * *

In bed that night, William was excited to tell Noah about what his dad told him. "He says that the Flash has been where he lives in Star City. He says that sometimes he helps the Arrow, or he used too."

"That's so cool. Do you think you'll get to meet him."

"I hope so. He told me that he just wants to come by for visits. You were right, he is going to let me stay."

A soft tap on the door before it opened got their attention. "You boys need to go to sleep. You both have school tomorrow."

When she was gone, William rolled over on his stomach with his wolf in his arms. As he shut his eyes, he thought about what it would be like to meet The Flash.


	3. Visits

**Visits**

 **Thank you all for reading my story thus far. I'm having a lot of fun figuring out how to make sure to stay true to the characters. I have a lot planned. This time in their lives is several months before they would have returned to help with HIVE. Please feel free to review. I enjoy reading comments, even constructive. I'll do my best to respond to all of you individually. Again thank you for finding me and taking an interest.**

Before meeting William, Oliver wasn't sure about his role in his son's life. He was aware that everyone William knew lived in Central City. Once he had known of his existence, his concern was for William's safety. When Oliver had driven into the outskirts of Central City, to the Walthrop home, he considered turning around, calling the case worker to inform her that his son was better off not knowing him.

While he was driving back to the resort, his concern about being William's father, and someday soon having his son with them, disappeared. The moment Oliver set his eyes on his little boy, he felt an instant connection beyond anything he could put into words. At first his son had been very cautious, but once he was told he didn't have to leave that day, William had warmed right up.

Upon his return to the suite, Oliver found that Felicity wasn't there. After hanging up his coat, he walked to one of the sofas and sat down, running his left hand over his head. Before he could do anything else, his cell phone began to buzz in his pocket. "I was thinking about you."

"I've been thinking about you since you left," Felicity replied. "Tell me about William." The eagerness in her voice was reassuring.

"He's smaller than I thought an eight year old would be. When we met, he was very hesitant. Evidently William was under the impression that I was going to take him with me today. Once assured that wasn't the case, he was more open." Oliver smiled as he thought about talking to William. "He had much to tell me. His favorite hero, currently, is the Flash. He loves pizza. He also loves math."

"Now that's something I can relate too."

"I assumed you might. While I was driving to the Walthrop's I had my doubts. In fact I almost turned around. I still don't know how we're going to keep him safe. As much as I want to stay away from Star City, along with being the Arrow, I have a feeling that I won't be able to avoid that forever."

"Oliver, we're in this together. I'm glad you went to see him. As for protection, maybe you should talk to Digg. I know he still hasn't forgiven you for taking Lyla, but maybe you asking for help will be a start to mending things between you. I wish I could stay on to talk more, but I have to go to the lab and see how Curtis is doing with the battery. I should be home in a couple of hours."

After ending the call, Oliver pulled up his contact list, scrolling down until Digg's number was highlighted. Did he have any right to ask him to help find a way to protect William?" Felicity was right. They needed to find a way to mend things between them. As he sat looking at his contacts, he thought about Thea. She was always the last to find out about important news involving him. That had caused friction before. As his sister, she had a right to be one of the first people to learn about William. Glancing at the time, he surmised that she would be at the newly remodeled Verdant. Once he had taken a deep breath and letting it out, Oliver tapped on her name.

 _"Ollie, just who I wanted to talk too."_

"Thea, I promise to listen, but I need to tell you why I'm in Central City."

For a moment, his sister didn't respond. _"What's going on Ollie?"_ She sounded very concerned rather than angry.

Oliver hesitated for only a moment. "I have a son, Thea. I found out the day you called. His mother was murdered during a home invasion. William was the one who found her."

 _"Oh my God, Ollie. Is he alright?"_

"He's doing a little better than I thought. He's staying with a friend's family. Aside from nightmares he seemed happy."

 _"You're going to have him live with you, right?"_

"Eventually, I don't want to take him away from the only place he's lived, without him getting a chance to know me better. I know you're having a hard time with what's going on…"

Thea cut him off. _"Ollie, focus on your son. We can figure out another way to do things. Stay in Ivy Town. Maybe you can try to give advice, maybe Felicity…"_ It was his turn to stop her from saying more.

"Felicity told me she's been helping the team. I can try and come up with new strategies based on what the situation is. How are things at the new club?"

 _"We've been having good crowds. I'm donating some of the money for repairs on the city. Ollie, I need to go. Let me know if there's anything I can do._ "

* * *

As soon as Felicity opened the door to the suite, the smell of dinner greeted her. Oliver came out from the little kitchenette helping her take off her coat before drawing her into his arms. He brushed his lips over hers while encircling her waist. "How was the meeting?"

Before answering, Felicity sighed. "Long. Talking to the board is like talking to a stone wall. They wanted to fire a lot of people. Needless to say I did not agree, so they are taking a pay cut. Now about that kiss." Standing up on her tiptoes, she reached her right hand up, pressing it against the back of his head, until their lips met. This time the kiss was more intense and fulfilling. As they parted, she smiled. "Much better. What are you cooking?"

Oliver let go only long enough to reach out and take her hand. "Filet Mignon, asparagus, mashed potatoes, and a side salad."

They stopped at the small table. Once Oliver pulled out her chair, Felicity was happy to be off her feet. "I could get used to this." Oliver was already heading for the small kitchen.

"What's that?"

"Coming home to dinner already made, along with your kisses."

As he came back to the table carrying four plates, two salad and two dinner, he chuckled. "I might have to spoil you for a hard day at work." The meal set in front of her caused her stomach to rumble, and her mouth to water. In the past two weeks living in Ivy Town, Felicity had learned that her fiancé was a very good cook, among other talents. As she took the first bite of steak, she shut her eyes, savoring the taste. "This is so good."

"I'm glad you like it."

Felicity smiled as she took a bite of asparagus. "When will you see William again?"

"Tomorrow. Helen agreed to let me visit him as often as her schedule allows. I would love to take him to the park, but I'm not willing to risk the press knowing about this. It will happen eventually, but on our terms."

The way he included her in the decisions he was making for his son touched her heart. Felicity wanted so badly to meet this little boy, but didn't want to rush things. The rest of the meal, they talked about her meeting, and also more about William. "Do you think maybe he should go talk to someone about what's happening in his life?

Oliver took a sip of wine before answering. "I want to play that by ear. Right now William seems to have a relatively good handle on things. As for the nightmares, they'll pass." Felicity wasn't sure if she agreed, but again she didn't know William, truth be known, neither of them knew much about the little boy.

* * *

Later that evening as they sat in bed, Felicity was looking over plans that Curtis had sent to her about the new batteries. He was a very smart man, and she had faith that this invention would put Palmer Tech back on map. She felt an obligation to have Ray's company succeed in honor of him. The volume on the TV going up drew her away from her laptop.

"That's right Audrey, at seven twenty five the mayor was gunned down just outside his home. He is in critical condition at Star General. New details are coming in…" The volume was muted. Beside her Oliver was tense with his jaw locked. Gently, she reached out and took his hand, bringing him out of his thoughts. "You're thinking about what Thea told you?"

"I let her know about William, but this. She's not kidding about the city falling apart. She said they can do this without me, but it feels like I should be doing something."

"Maybe come up with some strategies to help them better fight this new enemy?"

He nodded turning his body to face her. He reached out, taking her computer. After setting it behind her, Oliver removed her glasses putting them on the bedside table with the laptop. Felicity made quick work of removing her shirt, and was about to remove her bra. His lips crushing against hers had her mind drawing a blank at what she had wanted to do. Now all she wanted was their bodies to be joined. Her desire for their joining was always present. Times like now she didn't have to restrain herself. When she broke away, both of them moaned in protest.

Before Oliver could do anything, Felicity reached out placing her left hand against the upper part of his chest. As she moved it down, her lips joined in the action, kissing and licking her way down. When he leaned back against the pillows, she smiled before nipping the skin below his belly button. Further down, the evidence of what she was doing to him was present in the large bulge in his tan slacks. Felicity lifted her head, glancing up at him. They kept their eyes on one another as she reached out, grasping him through his pants. When his eyes shut, and she felt him thrust upward, Felicity removed her hand scooting down so that she was between his legs.

Ever so slowly, she unfastened the button, slowly drawing the zipper down as his breath quickened. Just as slow, she moved his pants and grey boxers down exposing his very swollen member. With just her tongue, Felicity started at the bottom of his shaft, licking all the way up to the tip before dipping in to his slit. She was ready to do more, but suddenly found that she was the one on her back. The impassioned look on his face took her breath away, along with his hands behind her back, undoing her bra.

Oliver didn't waste time on any foreplay. In another moment he was sheathed inside of her. Felicity shut her eyes finding it difficult to remember how to breathe. When he began to withdraw, she clinched her walls around him, opening her eyes to see his closing. When he slipped out, she let out a protesting moan followed by gasp as he slid back in.

He pushed his arms under her shoulders, cupping the back of her head with his hands, while she wrapped her legs around him. His kiss was tender as he moved slowly drawing out their passion. When her mouth opened his tongue slid in raking against the roof of her mouth.

As she began to suck on his tongue, he pulled out along with his member slipped out of her body. As he slid back in to her, his tongue did the same. Oliver withdrew his tongue kissing her lips once before he moved down her throat, licking and nipping his way to the back of her ear. All she could manage was gasping pants while thrusting upward to meet his thrusts.

* * *

Time didn't matter, as he lay on his back with Felicity resting half on top of him. He was content to listen to her deep breathing. Never in his life, would Oliver have thought he could love a woman as much as he did her. Felicity had changed him, allowing him see that he could live his life a better way. Just as he shut his eyes to join her in sleep, his phone began to go off. When he saw the number Helen Walthrop had given him, he eased out from under Felicity as he answered. "Hello." The first thing he heard was crying.

"Mr. Queen, I'm sorry to phone you so late. William had another dream. He woke up screaming an hour ago. I haven't been able to help him. When I asked if he wanted me to see if you would come, he agreed."

"I'm getting ready right now. I'll be there as soon as I can." In the closet, he dressed in the first article of clothing he could find, black sweats and a gray t-shirt. Back in their room, Oliver found Felicity sitting up. "Helen called. William had a nightmare and wants me to be with him. I'll call you once he's calmed down."

"Be safe." She gave him a hug and kiss before he was running out the door. On his way, Oliver didn't care about how fast he was driving. His heart racing in his chest. Nothing else was on his mind as he sped to be with William. Twenty minutes later he pulled in front of the house. As he ran to the porch, the door opened revealing an older boy. "Mom had me wait on you. She's still up with William, and he's still freaked out."

The young man led the way through the hall into a back room with a set of stairs. Now he could hear his son's cries and passed by older boy. Oliver followed the crying to a large room finding Helen seated on the edge of a large bed, rubbing William's back. He was balled up on his side all out of breath, crying like his heart was breaking. Oliver's own heart broke seeing him like this. Once Helen moved, Oliver sat down and placed his hand on his son's back." Hey buddy, I'm here now."

When William rolled over, his face was red, covered with tears. Without hesitation, Oliver reached out, lifting his son against his chest, wrapping his arms around him. Smaller arms wrapped around his shoulders and neck. William was shaking, and not just from the crying. "I've got you, I'm not leaving you William." His son tried to say something but his breath caught on every word. "Hey buddy, I want you to try and take a deep breath with me." Oliver drew in a deep breath feeling his son giving it a try, but not succeeding. For the next half hour, Oliver sat on the edge of the bed gently rocking his son as he rubbed his back, whispered reassurances into his ear. Williams crying began to subside and he was able to take deeper breaths. Even so, his arms remained tight around Oliver's shoulders and neck.

"Do you want to tell me what you dreamed."

"Mo... mom was dead, and you were too." Oliver shut his eyes drawing his son closer. "I'm not planning on going anywhere. What you went through should never have happened. I will do everything in my power to stay safe."

"But…"

"Shhh, try to think about being at the park with your friend. You told me you pretend you're the Flash. How do you play that?"

He felt his son's cheek rub against his shoulder. As William began to explain, Oliver toed off his shoes leaning back against the pillows. The further along in the story he got, the calmer William became. "Are you leaving tonight?"

"Only when you feel safe enough to go back to sleep."

He was quiet for several minutes. "Can I go with you tonight. You can bring me back tomorrow."

Unable to refuse him, Oliver nodded, sitting back up. For the first time William lifted his head, with tears still on his cheeks. Oliver reached out and wiped them away with his thumb. "Will you show me where to find Noah's mom?" William led them downstairs to the kitchen. Helen was sitting at the table holding a cup between her hands, smiling when they entered the room.

"William has asked to come back to the resort with me. I can bring him to you tomorrow or take him to school."

Before she could answer William moved from holding his hands to hugging his legs. "Don't make me go."

Oliver knelt down wrapping his arms around him.

"I'll let his teacher know that he's not ready to come back. Just call me when ever he's ready. William, do you want to go up and pack a bag?"

Instead of turning to face her, William glanced up at him. "Will you go with me?"

"Yes I will."

* * *

There was a little protest when William found out he couldn't sit in the front. Oliver knew that his son wasn't big enough to be there. It didn't take long to settle him down, and not even half way home he fell asleep again. When he pulled up to the resort, the man running valet greeted him. For the first time ever Oliver had to figure out how to get William out of the car, and not wake him.

After several half attempts, he just reached in, gently lifting him up against his chest as William rested his cheek against his left shoulder, remaining asleep. The lobby was empty save for the woman at the front desk. She glanced at them before going back to what ever she was working on. The ride up to the executive floor was quiet. When he arrived inside, the kitchen light was on.

"Oh." Felicity walked out of their room, concern etched on her face.

"He wanted to stay with us. I need to sleep with him in the other room for now."

"Of course. That must have been a really bad dream."

Oliver nodded. "He dreamed that I died too."

She accompanied them to the room across the living room - dining room area. Felicity pulled down the covers standing aside as he leaned over, carefully transferring William to the mattress. As he was straightening up, William jolted awake. "No, don't leave me."

Oliver sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'm not leaving you. I need to go get ready for bed." Oliver pointed in the direction of the bathroom. "I'll be right in there for a second. After that I'll sleep here."

When he agreed, Oliver took care of a few things there before going back to his son. Once he settled in on his back, his little boy didn't hesitate to rest on his right side with his cheek pressed over his heart. One of William's arms was spread out nearly to the right of his chest, the other between them as William got comfortable.

The first light of day shining through the small crack in the dark, blue curtains indicated that morning had arrived. Oliver was on his left side with William's back pressed against his chest. He hadn't woken again, but he had come close a few more times. As he lay holding his son, Oliver had reservations about letting him stay with the Walthrops. The fact that he'd had such an awful dream, wanting him there, even when the two of them were starting to know one another, was one reason. The other was the amount of times he'd struggled during the night.

Had he expected to be awake the next day with William at his side? No, but now that he was, Oliver wanted to keep his son safe on his own terms. He also thought about the long term. Letting William stay with his friend would make it much more difficult when it was finally time for him to leave for good. Right now he and Felicity had a home in Ivy Town. It was a good place for a little boy to grow up.

A quiet tap on the door before Felicity came in, caused Oliver to smile. She came around the bed holding a cup before sitting down on a sofa close to the window. "I missed you. How did he do?"

"I missed you. He would have woken several times if I hadn't have stayed. Felicity, I'm not sure I'm going to wait to bring him into our lives. Last night, arriving at that house, seeing how upset he was had me realizing that the move with us will be more difficult if he gets used to being there. I need to be the one to keep him safe, which includes saving him from nightmares."

While they talked softly, William continued to sleep. "I was also thinking about what you said on having him see someone. I think that might be a good idea. As much as I wish I knew how to keep his dreams safe, I know that I don't have any idea of how to help him cope with what he saw."

"I know it's hard to think about, but I believe he'll do better in the long run, not only with what happened to her, but with new living arrangements. I canceled my meetings for today."

He nodded. "Good. I want him to know you along with me." Glancing at the clock, Oliver realized they'd been talking for an hour. It was seven in the morning. Very gently, Oliver slid away from his son, propping a few pillows behind his back to support him in the position he was sleeping in. While he did that, Felicity knelt down retrieving the brown stuffed wolf his son loved. Once his guardian was by his side, she leaned in, brushing a kiss against his forehead.

In the kitchen, Oliver poured a cup of coffee for himself before joining Felicity in the living room. Once he was seated beside her, Felicity slid over, pressing in on his left side as he slipped his arm around her, kissing her temple. "I need to call Jean. I want to see if we can't get custody arrangements done within the next few days. I also want to update my will."

They sat together in companionable silence, sipping their coffee while enjoying quiet time together. With his coffee drained, Oliver turned to put it on the coffee table, seeing William standing at the entry of the room. "Hey William, you can come sit with us."

As soon as he had permission, William ran to them and was on his lap hiding his face against his chest. "You left me."

"Only to another room. I promised not to leave you anywhere accept with me." When William nodded, Oliver lifted him up against his chest, letting his cheek rest against his shoulder. "Are you hungry?"

His little boy shook his head. For a few minutes they sat quietly. William stayed where he was as Oliver rubbed circles over his back. It was when Felicity came back from the kitchen, sitting next to William, that the quiet was broken.

"Who is this?"

"My wolf."

"He looks pretty fierce."

"What's that mean?"

"It means that he's strong, and a good protector."

Oliver felt him nod in response. He glanced over at her finding her smiling. After she introduced herself, Felicity told William about her favorite breakfast food.

He watched as she stood, walking in front of them. William lifted his head, glancing at Felicity as she picked up a menu bringing it back. When she sat down, his son squirmed around until he was sitting on his lap. While William held one side, Felicity held the other telling him what there was.

"Hmm, this looks really good. Have you ever had french toast?" His little boy shook his head.

"Then that's settled. This french toast is sprinkled with powdered sugar. You can have one with chocolate sauce and whipped cream."

When his son tilted his head up, Oliver nodded. "You can have that, if you'll drink milk."

"I love milk." It was settled. After calling in room service, Oliver went with William to help him get his clothes out for the day. While William was in the bathroom changing, Oliver sat on the edge of the bed feeling an overwhelming love for Felicity. The way she'd been able to help William open up was one more reason he was glad to have her in his life.

When breakfast arrived they were all dressed for the day. William's hair was damp, parted at the side from Felicity's efforts to tame it. There were three pieces of french toast drizzled with powdered sugar and chocolate, with a big swirl of whipped cream to top it all off.

"William, do you mind if I take a picture of you eating your first bite?" Felicity had her mobile phone at the ready. When William had the fork nearly to his mouth, Oliver heard the phone bing. She took another of his reaction to the toast, a huge smile with a dot of cream on the left side of his lips.

Seeing that smile was a relief. Oliver hoped to see more of them. While William ate his breakfast, Oliver dug into his own, Eggs Benedict. Felicity was having an omelet. As they ate, William asked her who she was. When she explained that she was his dad's fiancé, along with what that meant, his son didn't seem to mind the answer.

"Dad, do you think I can meet the Flash?" His plate was almost empty. William took another bite waiting on the answer.

Once he'd wiped his mouth, Oliver looked over at his little boy. "Maybe some day. The Flash is always busy." William nodded as he glanced down beginning to wring his napkin. "What's on your mind buddy?"

"I want to go back to Noah's, and I want to stay there tonight."

Before answering, Oliver glanced at Felicity. She gave a single nod. Oliver got up and walked over to his little boy kneeling down beside him. "I want you to stay with me and Felicity. Do you remember how afraid you were last night when I laid you down in bed so I could go change?" William's bottom lip trembled as he nodded.

"I need to be able to take care of you now. Felicity and I don't live here in Central City. We have a house in a place called Ivy Town which happens to have several trees in back for climbing."

Seeing the tears well in his eyes prompted Oliver to reach out and gather him in his arms. "I know you love Noah and his family very much. I promise that you can visit, and we can set up a way for you to video chat with him. Right now it's important for us to be together so we can try and help you feel safe and understand what happened to your mom." William didn't cry out loud, but Oliver felt the tears dampening his shoulder.

After sitting down on the sofa, Felicity joined them, rubbing her hand up and down his back. Williams's tears stopped only when he fell asleep. Instead of putting him back in the bed, Oliver laid him down on the sofa, watching as Felicity tucked a soft blanket over him. Once she had, she came into his arms. "It breaks my heart to see him upset."

"Mine too," Oliver answered.


	4. Gone

**Gone**

 **Thank you all for continuing to read and thanks for the adds and alerts. I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I don't have an editor, so I'm doing it all on my own which is part of why it's taken me so long to post. I'm doing my best to be sure to get everything as grammatically correct as I can. Still there might be some mistakes. Hope you guys will continue to read. And thank you once again for taking interest.**

Seated on the firm mattress of the king bed, William set Flash in front of the prison. The little boy reached over behind one of his many Lincoln Log buildings grasping a hold of Captain Cold. "You aren't fast enough to stop me this time Flash. I've got my cold gun, and I'll finish you off and take over the city." William held Flash in his other hand. "You can't get past me." He moved Captain Cold over towards a tower. "Try this." He used the gun to fire a freeze beam knocking the tower down. "Help, the water's taking me away."

After putting Flash over to one of the buildings about to be flooded, he moved Captain Cold to the prison, freeing Ace. "It's about time you got here." William used his hands as a getaway car moving them to beyond his pillows to their new hiding place. "Now we can plan our next moves." William moved back to the Flash having him pick up the broken pieces of the water tower. He used Flash Speed to build it back up. "Now I have to go put those criminals back in prison." William rushed Flash to the pillow hideout, having him go in and grab the two criminals. "You are going to Iron Heights where you won't get out this time." Moving quickly he put the two bad guys down on the TV stand. "Have a good stay while I protect the city." Once he was back on the bed, William began to repair the damage done to the prison.

"Now there is danger at the park." Grabbing Flash, he ran into the bathroom flipping on the lights. Once the Flash was on the sink, William turned on the water pushing the stopper down. "There's a storm coming and people are still in the lake." Once the water was close to the top, he shut it off and used the Flash to rescue everyone before using a small bar of soap as a bomb splashing water on the counter top.

"William, you need to play in your room or out here with me."

Slowly he turned, facing his father. "Mom lets me do this all the time."

"Maybe when you were at home, but this isn't our home."

Why was his dad telling him something he knew. His mom really didn't mind him playing in the sink or even in the bath as long as he cleaned things up. Still shy about maybe making his dad unhappy, William let the water out and dried the counter following him back into his room.

"When I was your age, I had these too," his father said as he signaled towards his Lincoln Logs.

Settling back on the bed, William nodded, reaching for the remote. He turned the TV on to a channel playing cartoons, focusing on that until his dad went away. As he watched TV, he zoomed Flash around. More than anything he wanted to go back to living with Noah. If he would have known that his dad wasn't going to take him back, William would never have asked Mrs. Walthrop to call him. Central City was his home, not someplace like Ivy Town. There had to be a way to keep him from taking him away. Glancing over at the clock, he realized Noah would be out of school. With that thought in mind, William dropped Flash on the mattress before heading in to ask if he could talk to his best friend.

"I don't know what else to try. I know William would rather stay here with his friend. A part of me wishes it were that simple." William watched his him run his hand over his head, hoping that whoever his father was speaking to would help him realize what _he_ wanted. "If I wasn't so certain that the press would have a field day with this, I'd take him to the park or the aquarium." William furrowed his brow in relation to what he was hearing. Why would the news people be interested in them? "I'm waiting for Jean to call back. She says we can get everything wrapped up by Friday. I know once we get him back to Ivy Town William can have more freedom than he does here. I've also talked to Raisa, and she has agreed to stay with him when Felicity and I are out."

Friday was in two days. At the right side of the bed, William began to wave his arms, knocking over his buildings causing some of the Lincoln Logs to fall off the bed. When the mattress was cleared, he made a fist with his left hand and began punching the pillow, wiping the tears from his face with his right hand. The more he thought about having to leave, the angrier he became. Taking the much abused pillow, William flung it across the bed. It hit the lamp on the bedside table knocking it to the ground with a loud thump.

"Hey William!"

Ignoring his father, William grabbed the next pillow ready to fling that one over to the TV. Before he could, the pillow was gone. Strong arms encircled him. "Let go of me." William was out of breath as he struggled to get away from his dad, but he wasn't strong enough. "Let me go, I don't want you to hold me. I want to go back to Noah's."

"I'm not letting you go until you've had a chance to calm down," said the gentle voice from behind him.

William found himself on his dad's lap, and still fought to get away as tears ran down his reddened cheeks. "I hate you, I hate you." He gasped before the anger turned into sadness. He didn't want to cry, but his body wasn't obeying him. A moment later William was resting against his dad's chest, his breath hitching as he tried to gain control. "Wa…wa…why did sh…she die." He felt a kiss on top of his head.

"I wish I had an answer for you that would make sense." It wasn't the answer William wanted, but at this point he was too upset to care.

William squeezed his eyes shut, holding his arms between his dad's chest and his own. "I wish I wa…was with her." His eight year old mind couldn't imagine living his life without her. His mother had been his whole world. Right now he didn't want any words of comfort, and was glad just to be held in his father's arms, even though he hadn't been at first.

Once he felt strong enough, William sat back looking up at his dad. "I don't hate you."

His father's large thumb wiped away the remaining tears. "I know you didn't mean what you said, and you have every right to be angry."

William nodded. "Why would the news people try and get to us?"

Before answering, his dad settled back against the pillows. William pressed his cheek over his dad's heart.

"They are interested in me, because of my families past. I grew up in a mansion with your aunt Thea, wanting for nothing. Our parents were very wealthy and well known. As a result your aunt and I got whatever we wanted. The press loves catching the news of celebrities which is what I once was."

William glanced up. "Does that mean I'm rich too?"

His father's chest bounced as he chuckled. "We do have a lot of money, but that can't bring us true happiness."

That wasn't much fun. William rested his cheek back against his dad's chest. "Will you let me talk to Noah? He's out of school now."

"Sure I will." Once he gave William a gentle hug, He sat up. William moved over next to him taking the phone as his father headed back out into the living room area.

When his friend was the one answering the call, William let out a sigh. "I'm glad your home. Noah, my dad said something about us leaving on Friday. He can't take me away."

"That doesn't give us much time to plan an escape." For the next half hour the boys tried to find a way for William to run away. "You know, if you can get out of the resort you can take a cab here. My mom has a lot of money in the mad money jar. After you get here we can take our bikes to this place I know."

"I don't know if that will work. My dad stays in here with me."

"Well, tell him you want to try sleeping on your own tonight, and tomorrow night. That way he won't suspect anything, and you can get out once he's in his room."

"Will your brother come get me?"

"He has a date with Molly, so that would be a no."

"I'll think about it. So what am I missing at school?" With a tentative plan made, William was content to hear about the things happening at school.

* * *

After spending a long time in the bath, until the water was getting chilly, William dressed for bed. His dad was waiting for him. "Dad, I want to try and sleep alone, well with my wolf, but just him. I need to try and be brave."

Once he settled in bed, the covers were pulled over his body. "I'm proud of you for trying to be brave. If you get scared come get me, or just call for me." After getting a kiss on his head, William turned over, watching him walk out the door. To William's relief, he left the door open. He wondered how long it was going to take for them to go into their own room for the night, wishing he had a way to call Noah.

When it felt like a long enough time, William slipped out of bed, walking to the entrance of his room. Standing on the left of the door-frame, he slowly moved his head around, seeing that the living room was lit only with one lamp. Across from his room, the door to the other room was cracked open. The light didn't seem to be on.

Back in bed, William cuddled with his wolf. "I hope this works."

* * *

A version of the dreams he'd been having woke him. William felt as if his heart was going to beat out of his chest. As he tried taking a deep breath, he wiped the tears and his runny nose on the sheet. If he was going to run away with Noah, he knew that going to get his dad wasn't an option. Resting back against his pillow, William shut his eyes hoping when they opened again it would be morning.

The moment he woke up, light was shining through the curtains. William felt relieved. After sitting up, he grabbed his wolf before heading into the living room. That was when he realized that something wasn't right. All of the furniture was missing. Where there had been a door across the way, there was only bare wall. Echoes bounced off the walls when he called out for his dad and Felicity. Behind him the door to his room was gone. William ran to the wall hitting it as nothing happened.

This time when he sat up, Felicity was there beside him. Not caring that he barely knew her, William reached for Felicity, grasping around her neck and shoulders as he felt her arms wrap around him. "Shh, you're safe now." Being held in her arms had him wishing it was his mom. "I don't want any more bad dreams," he mumbled against her chest.

"I'm so sorry you keep having them. Can I tell you how I dealt with them when I was younger?"

Instead of answering, he nodded.

"When I'd wake up from a bad dream, I'd go into my mom's room. She would take me into our kitchen and warm some milk, putting just a little bit of chocolate in before we'd sit and talk about what I'd dreamed. I know that you're not used to me or your father, William. Sometimes talking about the dreams we have that scare us, helps them go away."

The second she mentioned chocolate milk, William thought that would make things a little better. "Can we get some hot chocolate?"

He felt something press in on top of his head, not minding that she was giving him a kiss. "Sure we can."

While she began to make the chocolate milk, William sat at the bar watching her. "Where'd my dad go?"

Once she had the milk in the microwave, Felicity turned to him. "He got a call from a friend who needed some help."

After they had their milk, Felicity led them to the sofa. William waited for her to sit down before snuggling up next to her. "This tastes really good."

"Godiva makes the best chocolate. Do you want to talk about your dream?"

"This one was here. I came out of my room to go to yours because it was morning. After that there were only walls. Everything else was gone. My door was gone, and I was just in this giant box. Felicity, why do people hurt other people? Why did they take my mom away from me?"

When she opened her arms, William let her settle him on her lap. "Sometimes there are very angry hurt people in this world. They don't think about what their actions might do to another. In the case of your mom, I'm not sure why they took her life."

When she wiped at his tears, William didn't realize he had started to cry. "I really miss her." Seconds later she was holding him close while he felt his tears continue to fall. "It feels like someone stuck a rock in where my heart is." His breath caught. "I ca…ant keep crying."

"You cry all you need to sweetheart. Her death is such a sad event, and you need to let all that sadness out." Her words were like opening a flood gate. The rock in his chest seemed to just get bigger and bigger until it felt like he couldn't breathe.

"I want her." All the pain he felt was just too much.

* * *

Minutes or hours later, there were no more tears to cry. They were back in William's bed. With his dad's arms around him, William rested with his back up against his chest. Beside them Felicity was running her fingers through his hair. "It still feels like I've got a rock in my chest." Felicity's hand moved from his hair down to his chest, over his heart. She'd cried with him, something not even his dad had done. Needing to hold on to her, William closed his arms around her hand. His lids grew heavy. "Don't go anywhere."

"We'll be right here with you when you wake up," she said. With that reassurance, he was able to let his lids close. As he drifted into sleep, their whispered voices kept the bad dreams away. His last thoughts were about running away or staying with them.

* * *

Waking up and finding out that they were all going to the indoor swimming pool was the best surprise he'd had in a while. The moment they entered, William starred at what was in front of him. "A water slide inside." Felicity led the way to some lounge chairs that already had towels on them. He'd never imagined that there could be a place this cool in Central City. "Dad, can I go now?"

"Go right ahead. Do you want me to come with you?"

He didn't even have to think twice. "Yes yes. Felicity you have to come too."

At the top of the slide, William laughed when his dad and Felicity chose to go down together. Once they were cleared, it was his turn. He sat down in the rushing water feeling excited and a little afraid. As he continued down the blue slide, the speed of the water pushed him faster. The fear went away, replaced by pure joy. At the bottom he splashed under the water, coming up with a wide grin on his face. "Let's go again, this time I want to go with dad."

"William, I think I'll just sit here and watch you two," Felicity said as she sat down on one of the lounge chairs.

"We'll be down before you know it," he answered before leading the way to the top of the slide. After several more slides, he was ready to check out the rest of the pool. "What's that flap for?"

"I think it's there so we can go outside and swim," his dad answered

"Really?" When it was confirmed, William got a ride on his dad's back, holding his breath as he swam under the flap. When they came up, there was steam drifting off the surface. "This is so awesome." Letting go of his dad, William swam over to the side and pulled up. It was really cold, so he jumped back in swimming back to his father's waiting arms. "Is there a pool at your house?"

"Not in Ivy Town."

"Was there one at the mansion?" As he waited for an answer, William hung on to his dad's arm. He could tread water, but not for a long time.

"We did have one there. Are you ready to go back inside?" When he nodded, his dad helped him onto his back again. Inside there were more people around than there had been, and a bunch of kids at the slide. "I'm going to go sit with Felicity."

"I'm going sliding again."

In line, he met a boy a little older than him. "You got any sisters or brothers?"

Thinking of Noah, William nodded. "He's at home. He's my best friend and my brother."

"Cool, what's your name?"

"William, what's yours?"

"Toby." At the top, William went first, before waiting at the side for his new friend.

"You know there's a river in here don't you?"

That didn't seem real to him. "No way."

"Yep. Do you want to go?"

William nodded, leaving Toby at the side of the pool to go ask. "Dad, dad, Toby says there's a river inside, can I go with him?" When his dad wrapped a towel around him, William glanced back at Toby.

"We'd need to go upstairs and change out of our swim suits. And Felicity and I will come with you."

Before his dad could say anymore, William ran over to where Toby was sitting all alone. "Where are your mom and dad?"

"They went to the other pool. It's only for the boring adults. So do you get to come?"

It would be nice if he could go alone. "Yeah, but my dad and his girlfriend said they need to come too." When his friend agreed to meet him in the Lobby, William went back to the lounge chairs.

Something strange happened when they met up with Toby. His friend's eyes got really big when he looked at his dad. "You're…" Turning to him, he finished his sentence. "He's your dad?"

"Yeah, and this is Felicity." After they met Toby, William followed his friend ahead of his dad. "Why are you so surprised?"

"Because he's really famous. I mean he was stuck on an island for five years and he ran for mayor of Star City. You don't know any of this."

"No, I just found out about him a few days ago. He didn't know about me." When they entered into the huge atrium, William stopped, glancing all around. "Wow."

"I know right. So there's a boat ride on the river." While they walked, Toby kept asking him about his dad, and things like if William had a lot of toys, and a house with a pool. By the time they got to the boats, William felt the rock in his heart getting heavy. "You know what, I'm tired. I'll see you later."

"Are you ready to go for a ride?" Felicity asked when he returned to where they stood.

"I just want to go back to our room now." Not wanting to hear anything else, William walked past them. Would Noah be the same way about his dad? Maybe all the kids would want to be his friend just because his dad was rich.

"William what's wrong?" his father asked.

"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it."

In his room, once the door was shut, William walked over to the bed. He wasn't going to have any real friends anymore if he moved away. Having thought things through, William knew Noah was already aware who his dad was. Paul had said some things about that, but none of it mattered.

A tap at the door drew his attention away from sad thoughts. "Hey pal, Noah's on the phone." After he had the phone and his dad was gone again, William was ready to talk about their plans.

"So, mom's got a dinner party with some friends of hers. She's got Gabby coming to babysit. All you have to do is get a cab. Have it take you to your old house. What time did they go to bed?"

"They were already in their room around nine thirty."

Good. I'll be waiting at your house with our bikes. I've been taking supplies to where we're staying since we got off the phone. It's kind of a long way, but I don't think anyone's going to find us."

Having a plan was a relief and also a little scary. If his dad found out, William worried about what kind of punishment he'd get. His mom used time out when he was little and grounding and extra chores now that he was older. Hopefully that would be the case with his dad.

When he returned the phone to his dad, William was ready to go back to his room. "William, what happened while we were in the atrium?"

Still feeling bad about being used, William sighed. "Nothing, I just got tired is all."

"Buddy, look at me."

Slowly he did. "Toby said you're famous and all he wanted to do was ask me questions. I was sad about it, but Noah told me some jokes and I'm all better. I want to go back to my room now."

When his dad lifted him onto his lap, William was surprised but also felt defeated. The TV flipped on and the channel his dad chose played old shows. There were no other words spoken, none were needed. Taking his dad's hand, William glanced down at it during the commercial. He held his hand out, his fingers barely making it past his father's palm. The show came back on, The Munsters. It was a show he'd watch with his grandparents. "Dad, is the mansion bigger than the house on the TV?"

"Very much so."

"Did you have a big room?"

"Big enough to have a fireplace."

What would it be like to live in a place that big? It was frustrating to even think about it, because he wasn't going to stay with them. A while later, when Felicity joined them, The Adams Family was on. William felt her hand rubbing his shoulder. It was comfortable being here.

* * *

The big moment was at hand. Noah told him to leave everything, aside from the wolf, here in his room. In the living room, only the one light was on. The door to the other room was completely closed. As quietly as he could, William got the door opened, holding on to it until it clicked shut. That sounded loud, and he worried that any minute he'd be caught.

By the time he made it to the front of the resort he'd pulled the hood of his jacket up to block his face. His heart felt light and like it was going to beat all the way out of his chest. The guy at the door watched him, and as he was starting near him a cab pulled up. William quickly got in.

"Hey kid, did you lose your mommy."

"She's dead and I need to go to my aunt's home."

The cab guy stared at him. "You got money to pay?"

"She does at her house.'

"You better not be lying. Where to?"

Once he gave the address, the driver pulled away. As he did, William noticed that the door guy seemed to be talking on a phone. His stomach began to hurt and he felt hot all of the sudden. Some parents at his school spanked their kids. Would his dad spank him?"

It felt like an eternity before William noticed the houses near his neighborhood. When they pulled up to his house, Noah was waiting. Once the driver was paid he sped off. "We've got to go Flash Speed. The door guy was on the phone and we need to go now." With his helmet on, William got on his bike and took off next to Noah. The streets this time of night were empty for the most part. His stomach still hurt, and each car that passed them had William sweating bullets. It was too late to turn around and go back. Fearing what would happen if he got caught; he pedaled as fast as he could.


End file.
